


All Kinds Of Burning

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burnplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Painplay, Sexual Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg gets to know her burns before she heals them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kinds Of Burning

Meg laid in the fire for a few seconds, still not quite sure what had happened. One minute she’d been in his arms, the curious little Angel and then she’d been on the floor, burning.

She put the fire out and rolled onto her back. She could still feel where he’d stepped on her. She grinded her back into the floor, really feeling the bruise that would develop if she let it. 

She knew she should be angry but she couldn’t help but laugh. He was something new, different. Not quite pure but not down to her level either. She wondered how much convincing it’d take to get him to stoop to her level.

She thought she nearly had him for a minute there. Him pulling her body right close to his, so close her eyes couldn’t focus, talking so she hung off his every word. Had he not flung her into the fire, she’d have called it seduction.

She pulled up the hem of her top to reveal her stomach. The burns were worst there where her shirt had ridden up. There were a few burns on her thighs, where the fire had bitten through the denim, so she kicked her jeans off too.

She pressed her fingertips to one of the smaller, milder looking burns and hissed. It was no great surprise that the ache went straight to her cunt, pain burning through into pleasure. She pulled her panties down to her ankles, not caring if anyone found her, they’d seen worse under Lucifer’s rule.  
She rubbed two fingers over her clit as her hands traced over each other the burns. The stronger the pain, the more pressure she applied. Each one she touched came with a different flash of the Angel, a different word he uttered or movement he made. Each one healed as she left it. When she reached the large burn over her stomach, she pressed two fingers inside herself, curling them as she dragged the fingers of her other hand over the burn, screaming through the intense pain until her orgasm countermanded it, converting the burn on the outside to a burn that ran through her whole body on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'fire' at [SPN 30 Snapshots](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile) and used for Day 04 of [The Merry Month Of Masturbation](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)  
> 


End file.
